Legendary Adventures
by Forest Princess and White Rose
Summary: All the Legendaries are dying, and they must find heirs to carry on their lagacy. The heirs of the Johto Trio have much to learn if they wish to follow in their fathers steps, but as their fathers will learn, their heirs also have much to teach...


**A/N: **_**Moon White Rose**_**: Hello, people of FanFiction! This a combined story between me and my awesome sister, Forest Princess. We hope you enjoy it! Also, any stories posted on this account will be done by both me and her, so feel free to check out our individual work. I do not own **_**Pokémon.**_

_**Forest Princess**_**: I'm really excited to be working on this story. You all better fasten your seat belts because we are going to take you for a wild ride. I don't own **_**Pokémon**_** either.**

**~…~**

**Prologue:**

"I don't like it," huffed Entei. His growled complaint filling the cave, washing over the ears of his brothers.

"So you've said," Suicune retorted dryly. "Trust me when I say we heard you the first one thousand times- you don't need to keep repeating yourself."

"I still don't like it," he said this just to spite his brother.

"Will you shut up?" demanded Raikou. "There's nothing you can do about it, and complaining will only make you angrier." He paused thoughtfully, and then smiled playfully. "Who knows, maybe it will be fun."

"Fun? I don't want to raise an annoying brat!" Entei shot back, fury blazing in his eyes. He was a King of Fire, why should he be reduced to raising a snot-nosed-runt?

"It can't be that bad, we put up with you all these years," laughed Raikou, which made Suicune laugh as well.

"You _want _to be a parent?" Entei asked in surprise.

The cave fell silent.

"Well…" Suicune started. "It will certainly be…interesting?"

"At last, the wise one is at a loss for words. Admit it, you're just as mad as I am about this," proclaimed Entei, feeling as if he had his brother backed into a corner.

Figures Raikou would come to his rescue. "He's not mad; it will be as he says, interesting to say the least."

"And you best get used to it, their birthdays are tomorrow, and then after that it will be only a matter of days before they join us," Suicune stated softly.

"I am not going to be responsible for a weak, little human! I shouldn't be reduced to this, I should still be immortal!" Entei roared, his body temperature rising to the point that Suicune and Raikou could feel the heat from their sides of the cave.

"Entei, calm down, before I drag you out to the lake and throw you in," Suicune said lowly. "We all should still be immortal, but we brought this on ourselves. Now we must deal with the consequences."

"_Our_ fault? It was_ his_ fault! I don't get why he's still allowed immortality!" Entei snarled.

"We killed his mate." Suicune's voice was still soft and it infuriated Entei further. So much for a soft answer turning away wrath.

"She did attack us first though Suicune," chimed in Raikou.

"Because we wouldn't offer her help when she was fleeing from hunters," Suicune said. "In the end, both parties made mistakes and both parties got the punishment they deserved; he doomed to eternity without his mate and we a shortened existence."

"Which brings us right back to the beginning; the worst part of the punishment," Entei barley paused for a breath before continuing his tirade. "If we have to have heirs, why do they have to be humans?"

"They won't be human for long," reassured Suicune.

"A day will be too long," Entei scoffed.

"Just get used to it; I'm tired of you complaining all the time. We have ten years to live, which means we have ten years to train the next generation. We aren't the only ones going through it. So just shut up, and get used to it," Raikou ordered, growly fiercely.

Entei rolled his eyes. He knew for the most part Raikou was all talk and no action.

"I agree, let's drop the subject completely. In roughly three days we will meet the humans that will be our heirs. It's not open for discussion. I'm going to the lake, do either of you want to come with me?" Suicune asked.

"No," Entei replied flatly as he lied down, his back to his brothers.

"Sure, anything to get away from the hot-head," Raikou said. In a matter of moments, the two were gone, leaving Entei all alone. Bitterness at all he had lost coursed through his body, mixing with the anger he felt at the responsibility looming before him.

_I'll raise the brat, but I'll never be its father. _If only he knew that thoughts don't always become a reality.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed! See you soon!**


End file.
